Mister Kim
by icedmailou
Summary: "Apa yang Jongin beri masih belum cukup untukmu?" [exo; kaihun]


**_Mr. Kim_**

Dia adalah segalanya.

Dia adalah bagian dari dunia Oh Sehun.

Rupa wajahnya yang indah membuat Sehun masih memiliki suatu hal untuk disyukuri dalam hidup.

 _Dia_ , _Kim Jongin._

.

.

.

Sehun tidak mengerti, apanya yang harus tidak disyukuri dari hidup Jongin?

Dikelilingi oleh orang yang menyayanginya, harta berlimpah, hal yang dicintainya menjadi pekerjaannya. Lalu? Lalu apa yang membuat Jongin begini? Datang kepada Sehun dengan senyum menawannya, mempesonakan Sehun, membicarakan hal yang paling menarik di dunia ini, membuat Sehun jatuh hati.

"Mungkin," Jongin memberi jeda, "aku hanya bosan."

Sebuah jawaban yang kabur untuk seseorang yang naif seperti Sehun. Bosan memiliki banyak maksud dan alasan. Mengapa Jongin bosan dengan hidupnya? Bagian mana dari dirinya yang membuat ia merasa bosan?

"Kau aneh, Tuan Kim."

"Hm, memang." Jongin menaikkan satu sudut bibirnya, menatap Sehun dalam-dalam. Terkadang di saat-saat begini, Sehun jadi berpikir kalau Jongin sesungguhnya tahu apa yang dapat dilakukannya pada Sehun; apa yang dapat membuatnya merasa lemah, kemudian kembali jatuh ke pelukan Jongin meski telah berkali-kali Sehun mengingatkan dirinya untuk tidak bermacam-macam dengan seseorang _sesempurna_ sekaligus berbahaya seperti Jongin.

"Matahari sudah terbit." Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemandangan di luar dari kaca jendela, tidak ingin terhipnotis oleh sorot mata Jongin.

" _I know_."

"Ini hari Minggu, Tuan Kim."

Dapat terasa tubuh Jongin membeku, jemarinya yang membelai helaian rambut Sehun pun begitu. Sehun mengernyit, hatinya sedikit terenyuh. Ia tidak seharusnya mengingatkan Jongin pada apa pun.

Jongin menghela napas berat, ia perlahan dan dengan berat hati melepaskan dekapannya dari tubuh Sehun. Ia akhirnya bangkit dari sofa yang masih membisikkannya untuk terus berbaring bersama Sehun. Sehun yang kini secara sengaja memutarbalikkan tubuh separuh telanjangnya agar menghadap Jongin, menyaksikan Jongin mengenakan celana denimnya. "Nanti siang akan kukirimkan untuk yang minggu kemarin dan hari ini." Kata Jongin sebelum kemudian membungkuk pada Sehun demi mengecup keningnya lembut, menyisiri helaian rambut Sehun dan akhirnya memberi senyum kecil.

 _Stop_.

 _Stop doing that_.

Cara bagaimana Jongin memperlakukan Sehun terkadang terlalu menggetarkan hati Sehun. Mereka mungkin bukan apa-apa, tapi Jongin selalu membuat Sehun merasa segalanya lebih dari bukan apa-apa.

"Jangan lupa bonusnya." Kata Sehun sebelum kemudian tersenyum jahil. Ia tidak begitu bersungguh-sungguh, namun Jongin memang senang memanjakannya, sehingga pada akhirnya Jongin mengangguk pada gurauan Sehun sebelum mengucap kata pisah ' _see you later, baby_ '.

.

.

.

Dari belasan juta menjadi puluhan juta.

Sehun bisa saja menghentikan semua ini dan lari demi dapat hidup tenang, tidak dihantui oleh gambaran buram wajah anggota keluarga Jongin yang kini mungkin sedang menunggu Jongin di rumah—memasang senyum bahagia tiap kali Jongin pulang.

" _Is there something wrong_?" dapat terdengar suara Jongin dari luar, ia terlihat sedang berdiri bersandar pada dinding dengan ponsel di genggamannya, menunggu Sehun yang masih berkutat dengan mesin ATM di hadapannya.

" _No_ , _it's done_." Sehun membuka pintu, ia kemudian disambut lengan Jongin yang segera melingkar di pinggulnya. Tangannya mengelus tubuh Sehun lembut. Ia merasa hangat.

"Cepat." Jongin mendekap erat tubuh Sehun, tidak kuat dengan udaranya yang dingin, belum lagi ia tidak mengenakan pakaian tebal karena mantelnya kini sudah menyelimuti tubuh Sehun. Kakinya dihentakkan keras ketika mereka berlari kecil menuju apartemen Sehun. "Aku lapar."

Sehun terkekeh pada tingkah Jongin yang menggemaskan, ia hanya melekat lebih erat pada Jongin dan menjawabnya dengan, " _I know_ , kau sudah mengatakannya berulang kali."

Hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi sebelum Sehun dan Jongin sampai ke gedung apartemen yang pernah Jongin sebut dengan 'rumah' mereka, Sehun teralihkan pandangannya pada seorang anak perempuan berseragam sekolah menengah berdiri dari kejauhan. Anak perempuan itu membeku di tempat dengan kedua matanya yang terbelalak—mengarah pada Sehun dan Jongin.

Untuk beberapa saat Sehun dan anak perempuan tersebut bertukar pandangan, sebelum kemudian Sehun segera mengalihkan kembali pandangannya pada jalanan di hadapannya.

 _Fuck. Fuck._

 _He's so scared._

Inilah hal yang Sehun takutkan tiap kali harus berada di publik bersama Jongin. Bukan karena Sehun takut oleh seseorang dapat mengenalinya, ia sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali ia memiliki teman. Tetapi seseorang dapat mengenali Jongin; _a married man_ —bermesraan dengan orang lain yang bukan pasangannya.

 _It's happening. It's fucking happening._

Sehun tidak tahu-menahu mengenai identitas perempuan tersebut, namun mungkin seseorang yang Jongin kenal, seorang kerabat atau anggota keluarga misalnya. Entah apa maksud dari tatapan anak perempuan itu terhadap pemandangan Sehun dan Jongin yang bermesraan, tapi Sehun dapat memutar sebuah skenario yang akan terjadi nantinya. Dan ia benar-benar merasa ketakutan.

.

.

.

Ada seorang wanita asal Italia dan seorang putra yang tampan di sisi Jongin.

Ada seorang wanita asal Italia dan seorang putra yang tampan duduk di seberang Sehun. Wanita itu memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai 'Noemi'. Ia duduk tegap, sengaja memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya pada Sehun—memperlihatkan betapa sempurna dirinya sebagai pendamping hidup Jongin.

Gayanya bukan seperti tipikal _super model_ kaya raya nan glamor. Noemi terlihat cukup sederhana untuk rupa wajah serupawan dirinya; rambut cokelat ikalnya diikat rapi, gaya pakaiannya tidak macam-macam. Tipikal wanita karier. Ada noda cat biru muda di jari manis dan kain pakaian yang dikenakannya. Mungkin seorang seniman, tepatnya pelukis, sama seperti Jongin.

Sehun dapat membayangkan karakter keluarga Jongin yang mungkin sesungguhnya sederhana dan hangat, damai, harmonis. Tidak hingga Sehun hadir, masuk ke dalam kehidupan mereka, menjadi bagian dari kisah keluarga ini.

Hal ini membuat Sehun teringatkan pada pertanyaan yang telah dibuangnya jauh-jauh; _mengapa Jongin begini? Mengapa Jongin menginginkan ini semua?_

"Sudah berapa lama?"

" _Huh_?"

"Sudah berapa lama."

Sehun sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, tidak berani menatap wanita di hadapannya dengan wajah menghadap lurus ke depan. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada segelas kopi di atas meja, kepulan asapnya tiba-tiba saja jadi pemandangan paling menarik untuk Sehun saat ini.

"Uhm," Sehun menelan ludahnya, terbata sedikit, "m-mungkin lebih dari satu tahun."

"Mungkin?"

"Kurang lebih." Sehun memberanikan diri untuk mengintip raut wajah Noemi, kemudian berpaling pada seorang anak lelaki di pangkuan Noemi. "Kurang lebih begitu.."

"Berapa umurmu?"

Sehun sempat berpikir untuk berbohong, sedikit menambahkan umurnya. Namun dari tatapan mata tajam Noemi, sepertinya Sehun akan tetap ketahuan bila memanipulasi identitasnya. Sudah bermasalah, dan tidak ingin menambah masalah. "Dua puluh lima."

Otomatis Noemi mendesah berat, ia berdecak kesal dengan kening yang mengernyit. Hal ini membuat Sehun jadi teringat bahwa ia dan Jongin terpaut umur yang cukup jauh. _Well_ , 8 tahun bukan angka yang kecil, bukan?

Dan Sehun ingat kalau Jongin pernah menyebutkan bahwa istrinya merupakan seorang wanita yang lebih tua darinya beberapa tahun. Kedewasaan membuat Sehun selalu merasa terintimidasi. Umurnya sudah cukup untuk dimasukkan ke kategori dewasa, namun apa yang Sehun tahu mengenai dunia ini?

"Aku yakin Jongin sudah memberikanmu lebih dari cukup."

Sehun berusaha untuk tidak terlihat ketakutan. Ia membuat kepalan tangan yang erat, ingin segera pulang. Sehun ingin segera kembali ke rumahnya, sembunyi dari dunia luar, kembali ke dunianya yang menyedihkan.

"Jadi," Noemi melanjutkan, "kenapa? Ada yang salah? Apa yang Jongin beri masih belum cukup untukmu?"

Sehun tidak menatap Noemi. Ia melirik orang-orang di sekitar mereka yang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing, tidak begitu peduli bahwa kini ada seorang pria yang ketakutan, takut terhadap dongeng indahnya yang akan berakhir.

"Uh."

"Hanya jaga-jaga." Noemi merogoh tas tangan mewahnya, membuat putranya yang sedang terlelap itu merengek karena terlepas dari satu tangan sang ibu. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah amplop tebal, menyodorkannya pada Sehun seolah amplop itu tidak berisi lembaran uang yang mungkin cukup untuk membeli sebuah rumah di lingkungan mewah. "Kalau tubuhmu masih lebih murah dari ini, kau bisa meminta biaya tambahannya, ini nomor telepon kantorku."

.

.

.

Sudah lama sejak Sehun menangisi kembali betapa menyedihkannya kehidupannya.

Apakah Sehun yang meminta ini semua? Tidak. Sehun tidak ingin hidupnya jadi begini. Ia tidak meminta untuk terlahir di keluarga yang begitu kotor dan menyedihkan, dan tumbuh jadi seseorang yang begini.

 _Apa Sehun masih ingin hidup begini? Tidak._

 _Fuck. Fuck this._

 _Apa bahkan Sehun masih ingin hidup?_

"Aku takkan ke mana-mana." Jongin mengecupi punggung leher Sehun, membiarkan bibirnya menggelitik kulitnya ketika ia berkata, " _I promise._ "

Sehun memeluk Jongin lebih erat, _somehow_ , ia merasa bahwa malam ini adalah malam yang amat berarti bagi mereka. Satu bulan berlalu dari Noemi yang memperingati Sehun dan eksistensinya di kehidupan keluarga Jongin. Dan Sehun bersyukur bahwa ia dan Jongin masih diberi kesempatan untuk ditempatkan di ruang yang sama dengan perasaan yang sama pada satu sama lain.

" _Mr. Kim_." Sehun sedikit terengah akibat aktivitas yang mereka lalukan sebelumnya. Peluh melapisi kulit tubuh masing-masing, semuanya terasa lengket; memuaskan, _menyenangkan_. " _Do you love me_?"

Dapat terdengar Jongin menarik napasnya dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya berat, ia membuat Sehun menatapnya di wajah. Kebisuan ini membuat Sehun sedikit menyesali ucapannya, tidak seharusnya ia menanyakan Jongin sebuah pertanyaan yang sudah jelas jawabannya. _He's such a fool_. Siapa yang ingin menyayangi Sehun bila ada seorang wanita rupawan seperti Noemi dan seorang putra yang tampan dan menggemaskan yang selalu siap menunggu di rumah.

Jongin tersenyum pada Sehun. Senyumnya begitu memabukkan, dan Sehun jatuh lagi padanya. Eksistensi Noemi dan putranya menghilang dari benak seketika.

" _Of course, darling._ "

.

.

.

Setelah dipikir-pikir, ada hal yang menyenangkan dari kisah kasih sembunyi-sembunyi begini. Sehun merasa tertantang dan antusias tiap kali Jongin mencoba untuk menyempatkan dirinya bersantai sejenak di apartemen Sehun.

"Kau tidak perlu bekerja, _you know_ , aku ada di sini. Untukmu." Kata Jongin sembari memainkan seluruh boneka yang sudah diberi bola mata oleh Sehun, menendangnya jauh sesekali. Ia mendapatkan cubitan kecil di lengannya dari Sehun sebagai gantinya.

"Kau bukan mesin uangku." Sehun akhirnya berkomentar, ia kemudian terkikik geli pada bibir Jongin yang menelusuri lehernya kemudian ke rahang dan pipi, mengecupnya basah. " _Gross._ "

"Bagaimana bunganya?"

"Bunga?" Sehun tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya sesaat pun pada Jongin, masih berkutat pada jarum dan sebuah boneka di tangannya. "Bunga apa?"

" _Huh?_ Chanyeol tidak datang kemari tadi pagi?"

Sehun menghentikan kegiatannya seketika, menatap Jongin sebelum kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada langit kamarnya, mencoba mengingat-ingat apakah salah satu tangan kanan Jongin itu datang mengunjunginya pagi ini atau tidak. Dan, " _Right_." Sehun menjawabnya. "Lihat di belakangmu." Kemudian tersenyum riang, pandangannya mengarah pada sebuah vas berisi sebuah karangan bunga yang masih lumayan segar, Jongin mengikuti pandangan Sehun dan mengukir sebuah senyum juga.

"Aku senang kalau kau menyukainya."

" _Thank you_."

" _Hmm._ " Jongin menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke samping paha Sehun, berbaring nyaman dan menutup matanya. Ia memeluk satu kaki Sehun dan terkikik sendiri. "Apa yang kau inginkan?" gumam Jongin. "Ada yang sedang kau inginkan?"

" _No ..._ , berhenti membelikanku hadiah-hadiah seperti itu."

Jongin hanya terkekeh, suaranya terdengar parau dan ia terdengar mengantuk. _Saturday, 11.26 P.M._ "Tapi aku senang memanjakanmu."

.

.

.

Chanyeol adalah seorang pria berperawakan jangkung yang sekilas terlihat mengerikan, namun bila kau pernah melihatnya tersenyum, berinteraksi sedikit dengannya, kau akan menemukan bagaimana manisnya pria tersebut. Ramah senyum, kepribadiannya begitu positif, meski memang terkadang Sehun merasa sedikit canggung dari bagaimana Chanyeol bersikap begitu kaku dan formal. _Huh_ , _rich people ruin him_.

Untuk mengatakan bahwa Sehun tidak menyukai hadiah-hadiah yang diberikan Jongin, sungguhlah dusta. Sehun menyukai hadiah-hadiah tersebut. Ia senang dimanjakan oleh Jongin, dan Jongin senang memanjakannya, jadi perasaan mereka ini saling menguntungkan.

 _"_ _Aku datang atas perintah Tuan Kim."_ Adalah kalimat yang akan Chanyeol ucapkan tiap kali Sehun membuka pintunya dan dihadapkan dengan wajah sumringah kaki tangan Jongin tersebut.

Pernah Jongin memberinya televisi, kemudian setel demi setel pakaian yang sekiranya pantas untuk Sehun (yang sesungguhnya terlalu memperlihatkan bagian dadanya), terkadang barang-barang sederhana seperti bunga, coklat, boneka, keperluan sehari-hari.

Terkadang Sehun juga menitipkan sesuatu pada Chanyeol untuk diberikan pada Jongin sebagai gantinya. Namun tentu saja ia tidak dapat memberikan hal-hal semewah yang pernah diberikan Jongin padanya.

Dua hari yang lalu Jongin memberinya sebuah kemeja tipis. Musim panas telah tiba, dan Jongin memang yang paling mengerti Sehun. Ia tidak tahan terhadap panas.

Kemudian kemarin seember es krim coklat dan vanilla datang pada Sehun, sungguh disayangkan Jongin tidak ada dengannya untuk menghabiskan bersama. Mereka hanya dapat berkomunikasi melalui ponsel, saling mengirimi pesan teks atau foto. Terkadang Sehun mengirimkan foto-foto yang sengaja diambil untuk menggoda Jongin. _He just misses Jongin so much_. Dari pertemuan yang hampir setiap hari menjadi hanya satu atau dua kali dalam sebulan membuat mereka berdua tersiksa.

"Oh. Chanyeol." Sehun menyapanya hari ini, hari Minggu. Tentu saja Jongin tidak mungkin dapat mengunjunginya, karena hari Minggu adalah harinya bersama keluarga. " _It's so early_." Suaranya menggema di lorong lantai apartemennya yang sepi ketika Sehun berbicara. Ia memeluk dirinya, mengusap lengannya yang terasa dingin. Masih pukul 6 pagi, _it's too early_.

"Uhm, _yeah_." Chanyeol tidak menatapnya di mata. Ia mengenakan setelan pakaian yang amat tebal, menutupi hampir seluruh tubuhnya.

"Tapi ini terlalu dini, kau pasti kedinginan harus kemari terlalu pagi." Ia memperhatikan Chanyeol kembali, namun tidak menemukan apa pun pada Chanyeol selain tangan kosong yang dibalut sarung tangan kulit hitam legam. Tidak seperti biasanya. "Apa ini karena hari ini ulang tahunku?" kata Sehun sedikit antusias.

"Oh." Chanyeol terlihat terkejut untuk beberapa saat. Ia menjilat bibirnya yang tiba-tiba terasa cepat kering. Chanyeol terlihat gelisah. " _Happy birthday_ ," katanya, "Oh Sehun."

" _Thanks._ " Sehun berusaha untuk mengubah suasana yang terasa aneh ini dengan mengukir sebuah senyum yang diharap dapat membuat pria di hadapannya juga menyalin raut wajahnya. Namun yang Sehun dapatkan hanyalah raut wajah yang tetap begitu; muram dan sedih. " _You okay_?"

" _Yeah_ , _I'm fine_. _It's fine._ " Jawabnya seperti pada diri sendiri. "Uhm, aku sesungguhnya datang kemari atas—"

"—Atas perintah Tuan Kim." Sehun menyelesaikan ucapannya, terkekeh melihat Chanyeol yang menatapnya sedikit terkejut. "Kau selalu mengatakan hal yang sama tiap kali kita bertemu, tentu saja aku jadi hafal."

Chanyeol membeku, ia menelan ludahnya, menggigit bibirnya dan semakin terlihat gugup. Chanyeol menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan, "Atas perintah ... Nyonya Noemi."

Sehun sepertinya mati rasa, mendengar nama itu lagi setelah sekian lama membuatnya ikut membeku di tempat. "Oh."

 _He's scared. He wants to go home._

 _Jongin is his home._

" _I'm sorry_ , Sehun." Ucap Chanyeol terakhir kalinya sebelum Sehun melihat pria jangkung itu mendekatinya, membuatnya berjalan mundur, menyembunyikan diri mereka dari pantauan kamera pengaman di sudut lorong lantai apartemen. " _I'm so sorry_."

Semuanya terjadi amat cepat. Chanyeol merogoh kantung mantel tebalnya, mengeluarkan sebuah senjata api. Kedua mata Sehun terbuka lebar, ia merasa seperti tercekik, tidak dapat berkata apa-apa. Sehun sudah dapat mengira apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Wajah Jongin tiba-tiba saja ada dalam benak Sehun. Entah bagaimana caranya, tetapi senyumnya yang menawan muncul di pengelihatannya.

 _Here I go._

.

.

.

 _Jongin, I love you. I love you so much._

 _I'm so gonna miss you._

 _I'm scared. God, please, help me._

 _I'm sorry it has to end this way. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything._

 _I ruin_ _you, your family. I ruin_ _us—_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Bang!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _And he's gone._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Fin._**


End file.
